bachelor_nationfandomcom-20200213-history
Bob Guiney
|image=Bob_Guiney.jpg |name=Robert "Bob" Guiney |born= |hometown=Riverview, Michigan |occupation=Creator of a mortgage company |socialmedia= Instagram |season=''The Bachelorette:'' Season 1 The Bachelor: Season 4 }}Robert "Bob" Guiney was a contestant on the 1st season of The Bachelorette. He was eliminated in week 3. He was later chosen as the bachelor for the 4th season of The Bachelor. Biography Retrieved from wikipedia.com Guiney was born in Riverview, Michigan. He is a 1989 graduate of Riverview Community High School. In 1993, he graduated from Michigan State University, where he was a member of the Alpha Tau Omega fraternity and a walk-on quarterback for Michigan State University's football team. He started his own branch of a mortgage company, Allied Home Mortgage, with a childhood friend in 1999. Prior to The Bachelor, Guiney was in a Lansing, Michigan-based band called "Fat Amy". The band split up in 2000 but reunited as the Bob Guiney Band to record the album 3 Sides, which was released in 2003. The album entered the Nielsen SoundScan album chart at 114 but by November 30, only around 21,000 copies had been sold and by December 7 the album dropped out of the chart's top 200 list. Guiney published a book in 2003, titled What a Difference a Year Makes: How Life's Unexpected Setbacks Can Lead to Unexpected Joy, describing his life leading up to his appearance on The Bachelorette, and the lessons he learned from his family and friends as he went through a divorce in the previous year. Guiney also performs with the Band From TV, a band of actors from various American television shows who donate the proceeds of their performances and recordings to charities of their choice. Members of the band include Greg Grunberg, James Denton, Hugh Laurie, Adrian Pasdar, Scott Grimes, Andy Patalan and Jesse Spencer. Guiney currently hosts a real estate makeover show, Date My House for TLC. Personal life Guiney was married to his first wife for only a year, claiming he "got married too young" even though he was twenty-eight. Guiney's first appearance on reality television was as a contestant on The Bachelorette, where he was ultimately eliminated by Trista. Although she failed to give him a rose to advance, the two remained friends, and he was invited to her wedding to the winner Ryan Sutter. His popularity on The Bachelorette led to him being cast in 2003 as the bachelor on the fourth season of The Bachelor. In the finale, Guiney chose Estella Gardinier, a California mortgage broker, but they broke up soon after the show aired. Only a few months later, in July 2004, Guiney married All My Children actress Rebecca Budig at his family's home in Long Lake, Michigan. On January 13, 2010, People Magazine reported that Guiney and Budig had decided to split. In April 2010, Budig filed for divorce. On Friday, July 23, 2010, the divorce was finalized with neither side requesting spousal support or any other financial assistance. They had no children together. In 2016 Guiney announced he was getting married for the third time to Jessica Canyon. The wedding took place on November 11, 2016 in Punta Mita, Mexico on his father's birthday. On June 6, 2018, they announced that they were expecting their first child, a boy. Their son, Grayson Robert, was born on December 3, 2018. Category:Bachelors Category:Males